In the prior art, the power consumption of mobile terminal is always a problem that is hard to solve, as smart phones (or mobile terminals) are developed continuously and have richer functions and accordingly have an increasingly higher demand for power. Usually, to reduce the power consumption of a mobile terminal, a user has to disable applications or functional modules that are not used temporarily and then enable them when required. Consequently, the user may feel troublesome and may often forget the operation, and the purpose of power saving can not be attained.